Dream Team
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: Tai, Matt, Izzy and TK punish Ken for his past deeds, while rewarding him for his transition to good. TaiMaKenKeruShiro Lots Of Slash!


Name: _Dream Team_

Group: _Taimakenkerushiro (Taichi, Yamato, Ken, Takeru and Koushiro)_

Author: _Joey (xxBoppingAllTheWayxx)_

Disclaimer: _Gimme a T! Gimme an O! Gimme an E! Gimme an I! Put it together and what does that spell? TOEI!_

Dedication: _Merry Christmas (and, coincidentally, Happy Birthday!) Pyjamas! This is something I'd been planning ever since we discussed it many months ago!_

* * *

In the gloominess of his bedroom, Ken Ichijouji shrugged off his warm winter jacket and let it fall to the floor. This was shortly followed by his silken shirt and crisp, white trousers. Fatigue controlled his actions, weariness numbing his senses, and he gratefully slid under the soft, cold duvet and let his mind and body fall into disuse.

* * *

The purple-haired youth woke with a start and surveyed his surroundings. He tried to reach out into the darkness around him, but found that he was unable to move his wrists. Fear now gripping him, he attempted to kick out at the gloom, but sickening realisation swept over him as he learnt that his legs too were bound. 

"Don't talk, don't try to fight, you'll only make this worse..."

Ken's eyes widened as he recognised the soft voice that spoke to him. It was a voice that he had heard many times, thanks to the frequent gigs and purchasable CDs, and the mutterer soon appeared in the bound teen's field of vision.

"Ishida!? What are you--??"

He was interrupted by the blonde slapping him sharply across the face. Instinctively, he tried to cover his face with his arms to block further attack, but his restraints prevented him. It quickly dawned on the ex-genius that he was completely helpless, and at the mercy of the boy above him.

"He gave you an order..."

A second voice alerted Ken to the fact that they were not alone, and it took even less time to process the identity of the voice's owner. A large mop of brown hair swam into his perspective, followed by the face of Yagami Taichi. Now outnumbered, Ken struggled against his bonds with more force than before.

"Let me go!!"

This time, it was Tai than delivered the punishment. He grabbed his prisoner's smooth purple hair and yanked hard, dragging the boy's head up and off the pillow. He then did something that the ex-Emperor was _not_ expecting: he placed his lips against Ken's own, pulling the bound teenager into a powerful and bruising kiss.

He felt the brunette reluctantly pull away and face his friend. "Oh, he's good..." Ken smirked slightly as he heard how breathy and husky Tai's voice had become. "He tastes sorta... sweet!"

The bed dipped somewhat as Matt sat on Ken's other side. The younger boy found it hard to believe that the hand that had dealt him pain through the earlier punch was now affectionately playing with his hair as he was forced into another kiss, this one softer and more sensual. When they parted, it was Ken this time around that needed to break for oxygen, and he quickly gulped down as much of the life-preserving air as he could.

"Do you think that he's ready?" A third voice spoke now, this one noticeably younger than the other two (but sounding similar in age to the purple-haired youth), excitement clear by his lilt.

"Yeah, he should be..." Izumi Koushiro replied to Takaishi Takeru's question, revealing themselves as the respective 4th and 3rd captors, before the pair approached the bed, and the bound boy it held tightly.

Takeru leaned over Ken, a small penknife in his hand, and slowly lowered the blade. Ken's eyes widened in fear before realising that the blonde was not attempting to slice'n'dice him, but was rather removing his prisoner's briefs in a more unconventional manner. This was, however, made slightly more difficult by the large bulge that had formed at the front of the tight garment. With determination and a little perseverance, TK was able to strip Ken of the clothing.

"First," Tai drew the ex-genius' attention by whispering sensually into his ear. "We thought that you ought to be punished for all the pain you caused as the Digi-fucking-Emperor..."

Matt continued while tracing lazy spirals on Ken's soccer-training-toned abdomen. "But after losing Wormmon, you sorta redeemed yourself..."

"And so we decided to reward you for your good behaviour..." Izzy's fingers trailed up the ex-Emperor's side, before gently tweaking one of his nipples, sending a current of feeling through Ken's body.

Takeru sat at the foot of the bed, before twisting his upper body so that his head was resting on the subdued youth's thigh. "...and the best way to reward you is like _this_!" In a single movement Takeru had turned his head and pulled Ken's erection into his warm mouth.

His back arching off the bed, a loud moan escaped the lips of the lucky teenager, and he pulled against his shackles. He no longer wished to escape, merely to caress the warm bodies around him. Lust clouded his eyes as he watched the older boys remove their clothes at a teasingly slow pace.

In seconds, Ken felt a prodding against his lip, and didn't even bother debating whether or not admit to his feelings and desires before opening his mouth and allowing Matt's swollen organ to enter. In his restricted position, he reluctantly accepted that the blonde was going to have to do most of the work himself, but Ken couldn't help but feel a surge of pride that out of the thousands that had seen Matt perform on-stage, he was one of the select few to see him perform _off_-stage.

It wasn't long before he heard the musician begin to breathe quicker, and began to suck in earnest in time as the large member pistoned in and out of his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive head, before suddenly hearing the blonde suck in a sharp breath. In no time at all, Ken's mouth was filled with sticky sweet liquid which spurt out of Matt's engorged penis at such a fast speed that the purple-haired boy had barely any time to swallow.

Once his orgasmic buzz had diminished, Matt lethargically leant down and placed a chaste kiss on the bound teenager's lips, tasting his own release on the youth's lips. He pulled away and winked playfully at Ken, whose eyes moved from him to the Chosen Child of Courage, first running his gaze over the soft features of his face, then down over the taut abdomen and defined pectorals, before settling on the large slab of man-meat that was being gently stroked and teased by its owner.

"Well, Tai, is it your tur-- Ahh!"

He yelped as TK deliberately scraped Ken's erection against his teeth. He tilted his head, to the best of his limited ability, and glared at the young blonde, silently demanding an answer for his actions.

"You were told not to talk..."

"Yeah, but 'Ker'," Matt started. "That was before he drank my load! Somehow I don't think he'll be telling anyone about this... not if he wants it to happen ever again..."

The implied threat caused a shiver to go through Ken, pooling around his groin and sending what felt like bolts of electricity passing through his member. He arched his back again, letting a loud groan escape his lips, and his orgasm took hold of his senses, supercharging each one until the boy was lost in a world of lustful bliss. He could feel Takeru's throat constricting around his sensitive glans as the Digi-Destined of Hope swallowed the bound boy's load.

When he could concentrate clearly, he breathed words of thanks to TK, who grinned and took Matt's place by Ken's head. Teasingly, he stuck his tongue out and ran it over the tip of Takeru's sizeable erection. He looked up at his fellow youth and opened his mouth in expectation, an invitation to which the blonde accepted eagerly.

In his peripheral vision, Ken could see Izzy move towards the head of the bed. Very soon, he could feel Izzy pressing his manhood into the soft palm of the juvenile's hand, his intentions clear as day. Though his wrists were shackled to the bedframe, Ken could easily close his hand around the thick organ, while letting Koushiro pump himself in and out.

Turning his attentions back to TK, the bound teenager briefly had his revenge by grazing his teeth against the head of Takeru's phallus but, on hearing the lust-filled groan that escaped the blonde, he realised that what he saw as pain, Takeru received as pleasure. Like his brother, it wasn't long before Takeru released squirt after squirt of his own juice into Ken's willing mouth.

To his right, Ken heard Izzy hitch his breath before relinquishing his own fluid onto Ken's still partly-closed hand. Now intrigued, the purple-haired youth forced eye contact with Tai and prepared for what he instinctively knew was coming.

Taichi walked around the bed, undoing the bindings in each corner that held Ken down. He barked the order for the youth to turn over and grinned when he saw the boy comply without complaining. He looked at Matt, who dropped to his knees and began lubing up Tai's hard erection, before approaching Ken once more.

"You want this, don't you?"

"Yes! God, yes! Please!"

Slowly, so as not to cause undue pain to the young ex-genius, Taichi entered Ken, who bit his lip as his sphincter was forced open by the glans of the Chosen Child of Courage. The rest was a blur to the youth, who had shut his eyes in order to savour the feeling of completeness, but he was in no doubt when Tai erupted inside him. He relished the way that Tai pressed against him during his moment of climax, whispering sweet words of undying love into his ear. The combined emotion of companionship and feeling of fulfillment brought Ken to the second of his earth-shaking orgasms.

* * *

In a few hours, Ken awoke once more, this time finding the room empty. His eyes trailed the room again, before settling on his door. It was locked. From the inside. He brought his hands up to his face, checking his wrists for any marks caused by the shackles, ropes or whatever he had been bound with. There were none. 

With a wave of nausea, it dawned on the ex-Emperor that it must have been a vivid dream, nothing more or less, and he resigned himself to the fact that thanks to his dark past, there was little to no chance of his dream ever coming true.

As he climbed out of bed, something else became apparent to the youth, but this brought a wave of astonishment and euphoria rather than sickness and disgust. He was naked. His eyes searched the room for a third time, before spotting what he was aiming for.

He crossed the room in five masterful strides and picked up his underwear. The first thing he thought was that he'd never be able to wear them again. The second thing he thought was the reason so. The underwear was no longer usable, for it had been cut with a small penknife, and Ken knew whom by.

_The End!_

* * *

_Belated Merry Christmas Everybody!_

_I've had the worst holiday imaginable: no internet, annoying family members, crappy presents! Worst of all, I've lost my USB stick with the finished chapters of Flip Side,The Power of Three, Go to Sleep, Daisuke, as well as some other stories! But, I'll find it... soon..._

_Joey x_


End file.
